Computers and other types of audio and/or video playback devices have become increasingly popular. While such playback devices can provide benefits to their users, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that such devices typically maintain different types of content, such as audio content and video content, separately. This can result in cumbersome interfaces for users interacting with such devices.